The Fall of the Assassins
by GabrielBelmont
Summary: What would have happened if Ratonhnhaké:ton had been raised by his father Haytham. What if he had never been raised in his people's village or mentored by Achilles. What if he had become a Templar. Would the British have won the war? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of the Assassins**

**Warning: Major Character Death**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

From a young age all Ratonhnhaké:ton knew was his village, which was situated in the Frontier. The village was surrounded by the wilderness on three sides and the ocean on the other. This made it easy to hunt for fish. It was his sixth winter when his mother had been slowly losing her health, an illness the tribe healers had stated that had apparently been brought to the new world via the British. His mother Kaniehtí:io or otherwise known as Ziio had started feeling weak, with a constant headache, as time progressed the symptoms seemed to get worse where she had trouble doing work around the village and was advised to rest, hoping that it would pass. Then a few days later she started having a high fever and was sweating. The tribe healers tried every healing ritual they knew but with no luck. The illness continued to get worse with difficulty breathing and slowly her skin started to discolour blue, seen near the lips and nails, with that they knew she wouldn't be alive for much longer. The villagers around him grew hostile, blaming him for his mother's condition, as he was the product of his mother's affiliation with the British. All Ratonhnhaké:ton could do was sit beside his mother hoping to comfort her, as he listens to her rasping breaths, hoping, just hoping that she would get better, but it only got worse. Ziio turned towards her son, her movements slow and sluggish, stretching her hand towards his cheek, she lets her hand rest on his cheek, slowly tilting his head towards her. She has seen the way her village has treated her son, they should have treated him like their own, but they focused too much on his blood.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, you know I love you" whispered Ziio.

"Yes, mother" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"I am sorry that I can't stay with you any longer, but you must listen to me, find your father, Haytham Kenway he is in Boston." said Ziio

"What about you mother?" questioned Ratonhnhaké:ton with tears streaming down his face.

"I am not made much longer for this world. Grow up strong, make me proud Ratonhnhaké:ton." whispered Ziio before turning and coughing into her hand, blood dripping down her chin.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wipes away the blood from her mouth. Laying down on her bed, her breath becomes harsh wheezes as she tries to draw breath before closing her eyes and stilling.

Ratonhnhaké:ton reaching his hand out "mother" he called in a small voice.

"Mother" he called again, shaking her, but she did not move.

"Mother" he sobs out, burying his head in the pelts next to her, hands scrunching up as tears came streaming down his face.

She had died.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall of the Assassins: A journey to a new beginning**

**There is a poll up on my profile to vote for the relationship between Charles Lee and Ratonhnhaké:ton. If you are a guest just write your answer in the review. This poll will affect the next chapter so please vote now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy :)**

A man grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton around the waist dragging him out of the hut, other villages entering the hut to prepare his mother for the burial. "Noooooooo" he screamed, as the man dragged him further away from his mother. "Nooooo" he screamed softly. "No...No" he sobbed before collapsing onto the ground. The dirt filling his hands as he clutches the ground. The man walking away, before returning 5 minutes later with his bag of belongings, dumping it in front of him. "leave now boy and never return" the man said in a gruff voice. Before turning and walking away. Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to bring his breath under control as the sobs racked his chest, but the tears just kept streaming down his face. Ratonhnhaké:ton started to shiver, lifting his head up, brushing away the few tears that still fell from his eyes, leaving trails against his dirt smudged face. Looking up he realised that the sun was setting, loud howls could be heard from the woods, as the moon started to rise. Looking at the trees, Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to climb the tree with a fork. Slinging his bag onto his back, he starts to climb the tree, bark sticking into his hands and feet slipping as he scrambles up the tree. Once reaching the fork Ratonhnhaké:ton opens his bag to pull out a small pelt before slinging his bag over the nearest branch. Looking out Ratonhnhaké:ton sees that the sun had set and the moon had risen high into the night sky. Settling into the tree, Ratonhnhaké:ton closed his eyes listening to the sound of the wilderness, wolves howling and owls hooting lulling him to sleep. The dreams of his mother's death kept him from having a restful sleep, crying out her name throughout the night.

The sound of birds chirping awoke Ratonhnhaké:ton, sitting up and stretching Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed his bag and search to see if there was any food to be had but it wasn't meant to be, it was empty of food. Stuffing his pelt into the bag Ratonhnhaké:ton crossed the trees searching for hare to catch and eat. The tree branches bowed to Ratonhnhaké:ton's weight as he jumped from tree to tree searching for a hare. A rustle from the bushes below stopped Ratonhnhaké:ton in his tracks. Settling on the branch Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at the bush, waiting for the animal to come out. He didn't have to wait long before a hare came hopping out of the bush, quickly Ratonhnhaké:ton whipped out his dart rope from his bag silently killing the animal in one hit. Balancing to the tree trunk, Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly climbed down the tree. Reaching the base of the tree Ratonhnhaké:ton rushed to where the body of the hare laid, leaning over the animal Ratonhnhaké:ton used his knife after a quick prayer to skin the hare. Climbing back up the tree Ratonhnhaké:ton started looking for a spot where he could start a fire. Once finding a spot Ratonhnhaké:ton started to gather dry sticks, once enough stickers were collected Ratonhnhaké:ton started a fire, piercing the animal on a stick and slowly turning the hare over the fire cooking it until it was cooked. Glad that he had learnt some skills from the village. Once the hare was cooked and eaten, wrapping up the leftovers in leaves for later. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at the sun trying to decifor which direction to head in as he is surrounded by wilderness. Once determining he was east of Boston he climbs the nearest tree once again as it is not only the fastest way to travel but the safest due to the fact that wolves, bears and leopards roam the forest floors. Ratonhnhaké:ton continued jumping across branches, sliding around trees watching as the sun rise and set, making sure he was heading the right way. He had past patrols of redcoats as he was crossing branches on top of paths. Luckily none of them had the brains to look up otherwise Ratonhnhaké:ton would have been discovered. Once again Ratonhnhaké:ton set up for the night, lying in a tree bag hanging on a branch, eating the leftover hare meat before listening to the sounds of the wilderness as they lulled him to sleep with better dreams then the first.

The next day continued much the same as the last, catching a hare for breakfast and wrapping up the leftovers in leaves for later, before once again taking to the trees. Ratonhnhaké:ton made great progress covering a huge amount of distance throughout the day even though the sky threaten send buckets of rain down. Climbing a massive tree out in a field Ratonhnhaké:ton could see the outskirts of Boston, realising that he still had at least one more full day of walking to reach Boston, before gracefully climbing down the tree and continuing on his way. Once evening was upon Ratonhnhaké:ton the rain decided to start, it was so heavy that Ratonhnhaké:ton was drenched within seconds of it starting. Running to a barn that was nearby, mud splashed up his legs as he stepped in puddles. Once reaching the barn, Ratonhnhaké:ton quietly opened the door, slipping inside before closing the door behind him. The horse whinnied softly before gently stomping their hoofs on the ground. Walking over to a small black foal Ratonhnhaké:ton opened the stable, walked inside and closed the latch after him. Flopping down on the pile of hay after first checking to see if there was any droppings, he proceed to open his bag and devour some of the hare meat. Once full he pulled out the pelt settling it on top of him before falling to sleep. Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up with a jolt before releasing it was still night time, looked around to see what had awaken him. The rain was pounding heavily on the roof of the barn, but there was now lightening, not liking the lightening Ratonhnhaké:ton curled further into the pelt before turning and seeing the small foal cuddling against his side, snuggling into the foal he fell back to sleep.

The sun was high in the sky the next time he awoke, getting up, packing his stuff back into the bag and devouring what food he had left, he set off heading towards Boston. As he drew closer to Boston the trees started to thin out until the was maybe one or two in a field. More people could be seen and the houses grew closer together. It wasn't till the sun started to set that Ratonhnhaké:ton had reached Boston. Wandering through the town entering inns searching for a place to sleep for the night, the owners turned him away as they believed he didn't have any coin for a room. Ratonhnhaké:ton did in fact have coin, in fact he had enough for a room for at least three nights. Instead he was left wandering in dark alleyways. Spotting a pile of boxes stacked up and tied together, he walked up to them settling behind the biggest stack of boxes, pulling out his pelt and shoving the bag behind his head to act like a pillow, placing his pelt over him, he snuggled into the boxes trying to get comfortable before drifting to sleep.

He had made it to Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall of the Assassins-Guidance towards a new beginning**

**Author's Note: Thank you towards those who voted. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy :)**

The sun had risen by the time he had woken up, the city was bustling people going about their business. People shouting out selling their supplies, whether it be newspaper or food. Stretching his back as it was stiff due to the fact that he slept against hard boxes. Nibbling on the pieces of hare meat that were left after grabbing his bag from behind his head. Stuffing his pelt into his bag, Ratonhnhaké:ton stood up and scooted slowly to the edge of the boxes. Poking his head out he scanned the alleyway making sure there was no suspicious characters insight he ventured out. Having no idea how to find his father. Stepping out of the alley into the street he was overwhelmed by the amount of people all weaving through the bustling street. Sticking to the shop fronts he continued to edge slowly down the street, afraid that he would be swallowed whole by the crowd of people. Once he got over his fear slightly, that he could walk normally he continued walking down the main streets. After walking down about four long and wide streets he realised that he didn't know what his father looked like, Ratonhnhaké:ton only knows his name 'Haytham Kenway' and that he is British. Not a lot when you have about 275,000 people and most of them colonialist from Britain with about 7,000 living in Boston but more people coming and going. So to put it in perspective it is similar to finding a needle in a haystack, which Ratonhnhaké:ton realised are good hiding places from the angry glares he was receiving from the townsfolk because they don't like the natives and the natives don't like them and he was stuck in the middle.

Continuing on, Ratonhnhaké:ton had been searching for his father all day that he grew hungry and thirsty, in order the quench his thirst and hunger he decided to try the nearest pub 'The Green Dragon' which was across the road. Walking across the road he enters the pub, looking around he realises that all the table are full, walking closer to the counter he realises that there is one seat free, it was located next to two men who the one on the right was eating the pubs stew with a pint of ale. This man was wearing a long dark green coat, his hair was black and came down his back. The man on the left side of the chair had his head down on the counter snoozing with his saliva creating a puddle on the table, grossing Ratonhnhaké:ton out. Settling down in the chair he was promptly served by an old woman who decided to pinch his cheek and gave it a shake, before telling him how cute he looked. Ratonhnhaké:ton glared at the woman rubbing his cheek where the woman had pinch as it throbbed with pain.

"What can I get you" the woman asked.

"I would like a stew, please" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Such a polite young man" stated the woman as she once again tried to pinch Ratonhnhaké:ton's cheek, but this time he expected it and pulled away just out of her reach.

She huffed before turning away to get Ratonhnhaké:ton his meal. While Ratonhnhaké:ton sat and waited for his food the man next to him turned to face him

"What is a native boy like you doing here" questioned the man.

"I am he to find my father" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton. "your father?" said the man questioningly, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, my father" stated Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Before turning towards the counter just as the women served him his food. The man next time turned back to his meal, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton alone. The stew was eatable, to say the least, it had some kind of meat in it and various vegetables. Ratonhnhaké:ton ate it all before turning and reaching into his bag for his skin of water. After he finished his drink, Ratonhnhaké:ton continued to sit on the chair, resting his meal. Turning around he observed the people in the pub, some were drinking in groups, others played board games, and a selected few were loud and sloshing ale everywhere. A thump on the counter grabbed his attention, it was the man again, sighing he looked up at the man

"Where is your mother, boy" asked the man.

"Dead" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton in a cold voice.

Turning towards the old woman "How much for the stew" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"2 shillings and 6 pennies, dear" the woman replied.

Nodding and handing over the money he turned to leave, making his way to the door he was about to open it when he heard a shout "Who is your father" questioned the man.

"Haytham Kenway" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton before heading out the door, leaving the other man still standing inside.

Once out of the pub Ratonhnhaké:ton started walking across the road, when a carriage came bellowing down the street, Ratonhnhaké:ton froze, his legs wouldn't move, he stared down the road, hoping this wouldn't be his end, but the carriage came closer and closer. When someone came and pushed him out of the way, falling to the ground outside if the carriage's path, he turned around to see it was the man from the pub. The horse stopped, the carriage continued into The horse making it reed it's self up ready to strike the man, just as the hooves where coming closer the man slipped falling to the ground just next to the horse's hooves, but that isn't all, he had landed face first in horse shit. Ratonhnhaké:ton tried desperately to hold in his laughter, he tried really hard, before of course bursting into laughter. Tears came running down his face. The man had rolled out from under the horse as it just decided to stand on top of the man. Standing up he dusted himself off before getting a handkerchief and cleaning his face. The carriage door swung open and a man stepped out.

"I'm so sorry my dear sir but the horse wouldn't stop" said the man before promptly entering the carriage and continued down the street.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to the man that had saved him, "Thank you" he said gratefully.

"Why did you do it?" questioned Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Was your mother called Ziio" asked the man.

"Yes" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton wearily.

"Why do you ask" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Because I know your father, Haytham Kenway" stated Charles.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at the man in wonder, "Can you take me to him" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Yes, I can. What is your name" queried the man.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" replied Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Well nice to meet you Raton. I am Charles lee" stated Charles Lee.

Charles Lee motioned Ratonhnhaké:ton to follow as he started to walk down the street while tossing his handkerchief to the ground as he had no further use for it. After a few blocks of walking, they stopped in front of a house. The house Conner decided was massive, it was two stories and was about three houses wide. Charles knocked on the door, the door opened by a maid, Charles stated that he had business with Haytham. The maid directed them to the study where she told them to wait. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around books filled the bookcases along the walls, two lounges were placed in front of a large desk. Ratonhnhaké:ton had sat down on one sofa as Charles sat on the other, waiting for his father. They didn't have to wait long, the door opened slowly and...

**Cliffhanger Sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of the Assassins: The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy :)**

A man stepped through greeting Charles before turning to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Who is this boy?" the man questioned Charles.

"His name is Raton and he is Ziio's son" Charles replied.

"It is Ratonhnhaké:ton" Stated Ratonhnhaké:ton, glaring at Charles for shortening his name, receiving a sheepish look from Charles

Ratonhnhaké:ton fidget as the man stared at him, looking out of place due to his native clothing and that caked his body, while the man and Charles Lee were dressed in high standard of clothing. The man was standing tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back, dark hair with small flecks of silver tied back in a manly ponytail. The man motioned Charles to follow him out of the study, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton to sit on the lounge looking out the window, as the birds chirped in the bare trees. Loud whispers of voices could be heard outside the door, it went on for a while before Ratonhnhaké:ton started to get tired from the long day. Slowly he drifted off to sleep before falling into a heavier sleep. The door opened 30minutes after Ratonhnhaké:ton had fallen asleep. Haytham and Charles stepped into the room looking for Ratonhnhaké:ton before they realised that he was on the lounge asleep. The man slowly an quietly walked up to Ratonhnhaké:ton, picking him up in his arms he turned and exited the study with Charles following close behind him. Reaching a guest room on the second room opposite his own room, he laid Ratonhnhaké:ton under the sheet before pulling the sheets up and tucking him in. Exiting the room, shutting the door behind him, he turned to Charles and directed him to his own room before heading to his own room and settling in for the night.

When Ratonhnhaké:ton awoke he realised that he wasn't in the study. Sitting up quickly with a gasp he looked around the room, realizing that he was in a bedroom. He surveyed the room before a quite cough broke his observation, turning quickly to look at the source of the cough, he almost fell off the bed. The source was coming from the man he meet last night, who was currently sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"I believe you were looking for me" said the man breaking the silence in the room.

"You are Haytham Kenway?" questioned Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Yes" replied the man known as Haytham.

"You are my father?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Yes" replies Haytham in a unsure voice.

"What will happen now?"questioned Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"You will receive a proper upbringing, you will be tutored, you will be taught how to fight, and you will be dressed properly" stated Haytham as he eyed Ratonhnhaké:ton's clothes with a disgusted look in his eyes.

Silence once again came over them, but this time it didn't last long as a loud rumbling broke the silence. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down embarrassed, Haytham just sighed as he has no idea how to be a father. Standing up Haytham showed Ratonhnhaké:ton the bathroom before telling him that he will be waiting outside the room to direct him to the dining room. Once Ratonhnhaké:ton was finished with the bathroom he headed out of the bedroom and followed Haytham to the dining room. Stepping into the room Ratonhnhaké:ton realised that Charles was already up and serving himself breakfast. Shuffling forward Ratonhnhaké:ton took the seat opposite Charles, looking at the table he realised it was full of fresh fruits, nuts and bread. Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly filled his plate afraid that the food would be taken from him, as the people in the village would take his food if he wasn't careful. Breakfast proceeded in silence with only the clinking of knives and forks, while Ratonhnhaké:ton used his hands, not having used those items before. Breakfast went quickly before they retired back to the study, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt the fullest he had been in a long time. Settling down on the same couch he had sat on yesterday with Charles doing the same and Haytham sitting behind his desk.

"Charles, Raton will be staying here, and he will also be tutored." stated Haytham while receiving a glare from Ratonhnhaké:ton, because he had shorten his name. " Would you like to help?" He asked.

"Yes" replied Charles,

"Good" said Haytham as he stroked his chin in thought before turning to Ratonhnhaké:ton "Your lessons will begin next week" he said.

Thus allowing him plenty of time to prepare the lessons.

"Ok" said Ratonhnhaké:ton with a small nod.

The rest of the day went fast, with Ratonhnhaké:ton spending time with both Charles and Haytham, getting to know them, but it all slowed down when they asked about his village. Ratonhnhaké:ton would answer questions about his mother, but if they asked anything about himself, he would freeze. This drew worrisome expressions from the men, but then they would move onto a question that he would answer. What would he tell them about his life and if he did tell them would they start treating him the same as his village, this was a risk that Ratonhnhaké:ton did not want to take and so they left it. once the night came they once again retreat to bed Ratonhnhaké:ton learning that the bed he slept in earlier was now his bedroom.

The days went fast for Ratonhnhaké:ton and soon it had turned into a week, he grew closer to both Charles and Haytham, but he could not call Haytham father yet. while Haytham did not say anything to Ratonhnhaké:ton about his clothing, his manners nor the way he ate, he knew that once Haytham started to tutor him it would all change. So once the Monday morning arrived signalling that he had been there for a week he was ready for the change and that ladies and gentlemen is where the true story will begin.

Enjoy


End file.
